Broken
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: A gunman is on the loose in the city. The case gets too close to home as Kate has to watch the man she loves fight for his life. Can her friends help the hapless couple put their lives back together? Caskett all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Castle.**

**Broken Wings.**

Kate stared at the empty chair next to her desk as she wondered where Castle had got to. He had never been the most punctual of people but his meeting with his publishers had taken longer than she had expected. She pushed all thoughts of the flirtatious Gina out of her mind as she remembered the way Castle and her had woken up wrapped in each others arms that morning.

"Hey." Ryan walked over to her. "The forensics are back on our latest vic."

"Good." Kate sighed. "What have we got?"

"The vic was killed by a single gunshot wound to the chest. Point blank range. Just like the others and the interesting thing is." Ryan rocked back on his heels as he waited for Kate to turn her attention away from the murder board to face him.

"What?"

"The vic, Lance Graham had taken an overdose of codiene and prescription painkillers."

"He tried to kill himself before a serial killer actually murdered him." Kate couldn't help but see the irony. She shook her head slightly as she looked at the photograph of the handsome young lawyer pinned to the murder investigation board. Ryan nodded as he leant against his desk.

"Question is, who wanted to kill him? Who wanted to kill the other four men?"

"All professional men. All straight and all aged between 35 and 49." Kate folded her arms. "One married, an lawyer, one a doctor and a professional sportsman and an editor of a music magazine. What is the connection?"

"Beckett!" She turned as she heard Esposito slam the phone down on his desk and walk towards her.

"What?"

"That was the hospital. Your cell phone must be switched off."

"Why are they trying to get hold of me?" She frowned as Ryan stared at his friend.

"Castle." He watched as the colour drained from his face. "Rick has been shot."

#############

A/N Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Castle is not mine**

**I should have said in my first chapter. This story follows on from Miss Independent and Hiding in Plain Sight. Much longer second chapter.**

**This is how a heart breaks?**

Esposito stared at his friend as she leant against the wall and staired into space. He knew she was analysing what little they had been told. Kate had been listed as Castle's 'in case of emergency' contat but Martha was still his next of kin. That meant they just had to wait until Ryan had found the actress and brought her and Alexis to the hospital.

"You ok?" He watched as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah."

"I called Laine. She's half way through a PM but then she's on her way here."

"Ok."

"Kate."

"Javier."

"Do you want me to call your dad?"

"Jim. No." Kate looked slightly aghast at the idea of her father turning up. She knew he would be more worried about her than Castle. At that moment she didn't need to be focusing on anything other than her boyfriend and partner.

"This is linked to the other murders." Esposito watched as she stared at the tiled floor. "I mean he's an author. A professional man, like the others. Shot at sniper style." He shoved his hands in his pockets as the doors to the ER opened to allow Martha, Alexis and Ryan to enter.

"Kate?" Alexis blinked back tears as she hugged the Homicide detective.

"Hi." Kate hugged the younger woman tightly as she met Martha's gaze. She felt sick with guilt that Esposito had been right. That she had been too slow. She should have put the murderer behind bars long before now. Ryan and Esposito glanced at each other as Martha looked around. Both men clearly uncomfortable at being around Kate and Castle's family while they had no idea what had happened. It was clear Martha was furious.

"What happened to Richard? Kate?"

"I'm so sorry." Kate mumbled into Alexis' hair. "I should have been there."

"I've talked to the officer that called it in. He was in the street two blocks from his publishers. No one saw the gunman. Officers are in the area going from house to house. We will find who did this." Ryan looked at the 17 year old girl as she sniffed and nodded.

"I know."

"Yeah." Esposito looked at his friend. He had no idea what to say to his friend's daughter but was just as determined as Ryan was to find out who had put the writer in hospital. Martha nodded as the men walked past her. Her only concern was her son.

##############

The rain soaked New York streets were begining to depress Ryan as he walked towards the crime scene. He knew that the forensic officers were still at the scene. Ducking under the yellow police tape he walked towards Laine as she stared at the blood spatters on the sidewalk as she talked on her cell phone. He nodded to her as Esposito followed him.

"That's alot of blood." Ryan nodded at the floor as his friend nodded.

"He was shot in the stomach."

"Yeah." He looked up as Laine walked towards them.

"Do not and I mean DO NOT touch anything." Laine glanced at her boyfriend and his partner as both men stepped away slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Esposito asked as she smiled slightly. In seconds she was all business.

"Someone tried to kill Castle. Honey from what you told me the MO for the guy that shot Writerboy is the same as the MO for the man that killed those guys laying on slabs in my mourge. Trust me, Castle survived so far because he got lucky. That bulley CSI pulled out the wall back there was a match."

"So Castle was going to be victim number 5." Esposito felt his guts turn in anger.

"And we still have no suspects. And we still have no motive." Ryan watched as Esposito turned in a circle as he looked around the street.

"That bullet is the one that hit Castle?" Esposito looked at the wall before staring up at the window opposite. He wished Kate and Castle had been there. He knew they would have seen the connection before but now it was staring him in the face it was blindingly obvious.

"Esposito." Laine stared at him. "What is it?"

"All the other victims were shot at almost point blank range. If that bullet was in the wall at the angle the CSI team say it was then there was no way it was fired at the same range. It was fired from up there." He nodded towards the building opposite.

"A sniper?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"So gentlemen." Laine folded her arms. "I think either our friendly neighbourhood psychopath has either changed his MO or we have someone out there with a gun that wants to kill Castle." She snapped off the latex gloves she wore as both men fell silent.

###############

"Anyone here with Richard Castle?" The doctor stood in the doorway as the three woman looked up. Alexis sniffed before pushing her red hair behind her ears.

"Me." She stepped forward as her grandmother seemed to freeze to the spot. "I'm his daughter, thats his mom and this is Kate. My stepmother." Alexis lied smoothly as Kate felt Martha push her towards the door.

"Hi. He's stable at the moment but he will be transferred to the ER shortly." The doctor smiled. "I can only allow two people to visit him at one time." He looked at the three women as Kate stepped back.

"Martha, you and Alexis go." She folded her arms as she nodded to the two women.

"Kate, honey." Martha sighed as she rested one hand on her chest.

"You go." Kate smiled slightly as her stomach flipped over in knots. "I'll see him soon." She closed her eyes as Martha walked towards her.

"I know my boy. I know he has not been exactly chaste over the last few years but he loves you. He needs you now more than ever."

"Martha."

"She's right." Alexis stood by the door.

"I."

"Kate." Alexis held out her hand as Kate glanced at Martha.

"Go on." Martha smiled slightly. "Tell him we're waiting for him. A gunshot wound to the stomach is not going to slow my boy down. You mark my words." Kate nodded as she took Alexis' hand and followed her into the Resus room.

#############

Castle screwed his eyes shut as the nurse pushed the needle into his skin. He knew he was on the most painkillers that he could be. The needle in his arm just reminded him of what had happened. He opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Dad."

"Hey." He smiled as he saw his daughter stare down at him.

"You're going to be ok." She decided as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." He answered as he spotted Kate hanging back. Alexis glanced over her shoulder as she realised Kate was on the verge of tears. She squeezed her father's hand before stepping bacl.

"I better check on Gramms." She left the room as Kate met Castle's eye. For a moment she couldn't breathe. She felt as though the air in the room was being sucked out. Rick held her gaze as he reached out a hand for her.

"Detective." He breathed as the pain in his chest took his breath away.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there." She blinked back the tears as he tugged on her hand.

"I'm going to be fine." He sighed as the porters arrived to take him to the OR. "You just watch."

Kate kissed his cheek as the oxygen mask cut into his skin. He closed his eyes as her hair fell onto his face. He breathed her in as the he tried to hold her to him. The monitors and leads prevented him from moving more than a few inches. Kate pulled back as the nurse and porters began to wheel him away. She stood back and watched as the gurney was wheeled away from her. The tears threatened to spill as she realised that it was probably the last time she was going to see him alive.

#################

A/N Thankyou all for the reviews and encouragement. This is probably the longest Castle story I will write, hope you guys stay with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Castle.**

**Back to Scratch?**

The lights were too bright and he had no idea why everything, literally everything had to be so loud. He didn't want to wake up, it was too early, he was too warm and cosy. There was no way he was going to leave the bed and the comforting arms of his partner. But something was different. He groaned slightly as he realised someone had allowed an elephant to sit on his chest.

"Richard."

_'Oh my! What is my mother doing in my bedroom?' _He didn't want to ask the inevitable question but he gingerly opened an eye as he realised no one was going to let him get anymore sleep.

"Mother."

"Oh Thank God. Oh Richard." Martha's eyes filled with tears. She gripped her only child's hand as he stared at her.

"Mother?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"What?"

"You went to see Gina about the book. You said the publisher was being difficult."

"Book?"

"Richard." Martha was beginning to panic. "The new Nikkii Heat novel? Remember Heat Dies? You spent months on this."

"I did?"

"You were shot." Martha sighed. "You were shot. Kate and the others are investigating it but she is worried you are the victim of a serial killer."

"But I'm not dead."

"No, but almost half a dozen others are. Darling, please tell me you remember?"

"Of course." He lied.

"Kate will be back later. I made her go and rest but I'm certain she has gone into work. You know that girl." Martha shook her head as she realised her son had no idea who he was talking about. "Alexis is sleeping. The doctor gave her a sedative."

"At her age?"

"She's 17. She's fine."

"What! No, Alexis is 10. You know that. Where's Meredith? She should be stopping the doctors from drugging a child." He tried to force himself into a sitting postion as Martha jumped back, the tears already streaming down her face.

"Meredith is in Kent. In the UK. She works there at the moment." Alexis stated as she walked into the room. "I can call Mom if you like but "

"Mom?"

"Dad." Alexis glanced at her grandmother before turning her attention back to her father. "You remember? You are an author, you write books based on what you do with the NYPD. With Kate and the others?"

"I."

"Oh this is ridiculous. I'm getting the doctr and calling Kate. Alexis keep talking to your father." Martha walked out of the room as Alexis stared at her father and for the first time realised she was actually staring at a stranger.

###########

Kate yawned as she stared at the case board in front of her. She knew the attempt on Castle's life was linked to the other shootings. Only he had got lucky. He was still alive. She stared at the antemortem photo of one of the victims. Daryl Moore had been an elementary school teacher. 41 years old, married with one son in High School. Then there was Dean Morton 37. A lawyer, originally from Cardiff in Wales. Gay, lived with his partner of twelve years. Castle. 42 years old. Author. Father of one. Lives with his girlfriend. Kate closed her eyes as she read the words. The only piece of information that was absent from Castle's card was his date of death. For that she would be eternally grateful.

"Hey." Ryan handed her a coffee as she turned to him.

"Nothing really connects the victims."

"I know." He sighed. "It's weird."

"Where's Esposito?"

"He's with Laine." Ryan rolled his eyes. "At the lab. Something about the toxicology reports on our third vic."

"The teacher."

"All I can say is this guy definately has a grudge against people that exell in their field. He is one jealous dude."

"Maybe." Kate nodded as the phone on her desk sprang into life. She grabbed the handset before Ryan realised she had even moved. "Beckett. Martha? Ok. Great. What? Slow down? Amnesia? I'm on my way." She ended the call as Ryan looked at her.

"You ok?"

"Castle woke up." She smiled as she grabbed her jacket. "But there's a complication."

"What?"

"He's got amnesia." She held her friend's gaze. "He barely remembers being a father. There's no way he's going to remember us." Ryan sighed as he picked up his car keys. There was no way he was letting Kate drive. He knew she wasn't just referring to the 12th. She was scared he wouldn't remember her.

"Come on." He tried to smile. "At least he's awake."

"Yeah."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Alexis is going to need you." She nodded as she thought of the pretty red haired teenager and followed her friend out of the room.

###############

A/N I dunno about this chapter. More soon. Thank you so much for taking the time to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Someone Like You.**

Kate marched through the hospital corridors towards the surgical emergency ward that she knew Castle had been transferred to from the OR. Ryan marched alongside her, almost running to keep up with his friend. Kate ignored his assertion that Castle was going to be just fine. She had to see for herself. She hadn't addmitted that Martha had terrified her. She knew he had forgotten her. She paused as they watched Martha shake hands with the young doctor Kate had spoken to before she had left him to go to the OR.

"Martha?"

"Honey."

"What happened?"

"The doctor said Richard is a very lucky man." She waved a hand dramatically as she sat next to Alexis who was trying her best not to cry.

"We knew that already." Kate smiled slightly.

"Yeah." Alexis nodded as she looked up at both older women.

"The amnesia is a rare complication. When he was in the operating theatre there were complications. He was bleeding too much. They had some difficulty." Martha paused as she closed her eyes. "They had some difficulty stopping the bleeding. His heart stopped for a while. They managed to get it restarted but there was a period of time, however brief that he didn't have enough oxugen going to his brain. That led to a lack of oxygen getting to the brain."

Kate stared at Martha, willing her to continue but knowing that the older woman would take a few moments to collect herself. She willed her to carry on or to let her in to see him. "They seem to think it is temporary. At least they are hopeful it is."

"He wont remember me." Kate was surprised at how calm she sounded.

"He might." Both women turned to see Ryan hugging Alexis as the teenager cried. "Funny thing love. He loves you, he'll remember that."

"She's right." Ryan stared at his friend.

"Yeah." Alexis nodded. "He remembers some stuff. He knew the name of my High School."

"Ok." Kate stood up. "Ok."

Laine walked in as Kate turned to face her.

"Hey." Esposito nodded.

"I'm." Kate gestered to the door as Laine nodded. Once the door was firmly shut Laine turned to the others.

"What?" Martha glanced at the medical examiner.

"I spoke with the doctor. I went to school with the resident here. Hypovolaemic shock followed by a hypoxic brain injury is never good. He's a relatively young man, he may well make a full recovery or."

"My son is going to be fine." Martha glared as tears filled her eyes.

"He will." Alexis decided as Laine fell silent. Ryan slumped in a chair as he began to see what the attack on the author had done to the team. It was too soon after what happened to Roy. Esposito punched the wall as Laine narrowed her eyes.

"Breaking a metacarpel really helps." She glared at Esposito as he shook his sore hand.

"I know my boy." Martha hugged Alexis. "I know my boy."

################

"Hi." Castle smiled slightly as the door to his room clicked closed.

"Hi." Kate stepped into the room. She was surprised how quiet her voice sounded as she stepped towards him.

"Kate." He smiled as she got nearer. He really hadn't expected to see the slimm brunette that smiled back at him.

"Hey."

"Kate?"

"You know who I am?" She daren't let herself hope that he remembered them. "Martha said."

"Things are." He paused. "A little hazy."

"Oh."

"I'm fine with alot of things but I may need prompting. Apparently my daughter is 17! When did that happen?"

"Don't ask me. I met her when she was 14. She's a great kid."

"Thanks."

"What do you remember?" Kate asked as she sat next to the bed, relieved when he took her hand.

"I hate getting up early. I hate my ex wife letting Alexis down." He sighed as Kate held his gaze. "When did Meredith move to the UK?"

"Um, something to do with a Shakespeare play I think. A few months ago." Kate watched as he nodded. She had no idea he barely remembered the woman they were talking about. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I love pizza, candy, coffee, Alexis and you."

"You remember me?"

"Not everything. I have this image of us together, freezing. I remember being terrified of loosing you. I know alot of things are hazy but I know how I feel." He watched as she blinked and looked away.

"Rick."

"I love you." He watched as she closed her eyes. "I know that. I don't need to remember."

"Rick."

"I think I've been in love with you for a while."

"I hope so." She smiled slightly as he took her hand. He closed his eyes, exhausted as his painkillers began to wear off.

"Yeah." He smiled as he felt her kiss his forehead. "Get some rest." She stepped away as she felt him pull on her hand.

"Kate?"

"Yes Castle?"

"Why would someone want to shoot me? That's something I can't remember." Kate frowned as she realised his speech was becoming slurred. She paused as a stab of fear shot through her. He frowned as pain began to cloud his thoughts.

"I don't know."

"Kate?"

"I'm here."

"I."

"What is it?" She bit her lip as he took a sharp intake of breath. "Rick?"

"I'm sorry." Kate hit the red button above his head as the monitors began to scream in protest. Kate stepped back as the doctor and nurses began bundling her out the way as Rick lay silent on the bed in front of her.

######################

A/N More soon. Will they find out why he was shot? Is it really the gunmen and are the rest of the team safe? Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Castle.**

**Slow.**

Kate stared as the doctors and nurses bustled around the now unconscious Castle. There was no way she was leaving the room. He needed her there. She needed to be there. For a moment she worried if she was getting in the way as a young nurse bundled her into the corner of the room.

"You need to go outside."

"No." Kate didn't drag her eyes off Castle as the doctor began taking blood samples.

The doctor smiled up at her as he handed the samples to the nurse.

"Kate?"

"Yes." Kate nodded wide eyed.

"Kate Beckett?"

"That's right. What's happening to him? He's going to be ok. Isn't he?"

The doctor smiled kindly as he saw the fear spread across Kate's face. He ushered her to the chair in the corner of the room.

"He's a young man." The doctor sighed. "And that goes in his favour. It seems he had a seizure. That's fairly common considering all the trauma his body has been through. It may just be one of those things and he will never have another. We just don't know."

"A seizure." Kate's eyes rested on the sleeping form of her boyfriend. She knew he had been trying to tell her something before but she had no idea what.

"Yes, look he lost alot of blood, then his brain was starved of oxygen." He paused. "That has to have an affect on the way the body functions."

"Ok."

"But we'll watch him. We'll keep a close eye on him. I gave him some medication into the vein so he's sleeping now. Just sleeping."

"Thank you." Kate sighed as she registered what the doctor was saying. She got to her feet as the doctor left the room. Before she knew what had happened she was at his side and stroking his forehead.

"You told me once." Kate sighed. "What it was like to watch the person you love bleeding, dying in your arms. I knew you said it because you were angry with me for not listening to you. For ignoring what was going on between us. But I guess. No, I know how that feels in a way. I wasn't there when you were shot but I'm here now. And I love you Rick Castle." She kissed his forehead. "I love you, so you should know that I am not going anywhere. I am going to find who did this to you and we are going to stop them. Us. Together, because for some reason Castle. I know I can't do this without you."

"Hey." She stopped as she saw him open his eyes slightly.

"Rick?"

"Love you." He whispered as his eyes fluttered closed once more. Kate smiled slightly, knowing her Castle was coming back to her. She kissed his forehead gently as he seemed to settle back to sleep.

"I'll tell Alexis and Martha that you are ok. Then I'm going to find out who did this."

#########

Laine swore slightly as she stared at the test results. She knew there was no way her friends were going to like what she had found. But science didn't lie. It couldn't, it was why she trusted it so much. The devil was in the detail. She knew what the results in front of her told her about her friend's shooting and the murders of the other men. She knew why Castle had survived. He was never meant to be killed. It was a message to them rather than an actual attempt to kill the author. Shaking her head she picked up the phone.

"Hey."

"Laine, honey." Esposito smiled as he walked through the precinct holding his cell phone.

"I have some information for you about the case."

"Great."

"You may not think so."

"Why?" He paused as two uniformed officers walked past him. Ryan raised his eyebrow as he waited for his friend.

"You have two gunmen. The murders that happened before Castle got shot were carried out by someone else."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. The other victims were killed by a single gunshot wound to the chest. Up close and personal. Castle was shot sniper style. The trajectory of the shot means that the gunman had to be a few feet away. The others were shot at point blank range. And that honey, suggests to me they wanted to kill Castle or they wanted to make us think they wanted to kill him."

"Thanks Laine." He ended the call as Ryan stared at him.

"What is it?"

"We thought we had a problem. Now I know we have. C'mon we have to talk to Beckett and the Captain."

############

Alexis rubbed her eyes as the sedative the doctor had given her began to ware off. She still felt groggy but she was more able to deal with what was going on around her. Checking her cell phone she saw Kate had called and left a voice mail, along with one from her mom and Gina. Sighing heavily she pressed the button that would let her hear what the other women had to say.

"Hey."

She looked up as Martha sat next to her.

"Hey Gramms."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Sweetie."

"Gina, Mom and Kate all left voice messages. All asking if we are ok and if we need anything. Nothing from Ashley. He doesn't care Gramms."

"His loss."

"But."

"You did nothing wrong. He is an idiot. You are wonderful, bright, intelligent and bubbly, if he can't see that then he is an idiot. Now what did Meredith want?"

"She's back in the States."

"Oh." Martha raised an eyebrow. "Wonderful. Please tell me she isn't coming here."

"No Gramms." Alexis smiled. "She asked if I want her to come but I said we're fine. I think seeing Mom is the last thing Dad needs right now."

Martha hugged the teenager to her as she smiled. "I think you are right Sweetheart."

"Gramms?"

"Mmh?"

"He's going to be alright. Isn't he?"

Martha sighed. She knew there was no point lying to the girl. She was far too bright to be able to be lied to. Martha closed her eyes as she thought of her only child. He may be a grown man but to her he was still the cheeky teenager that chased girls and told wildly outrageous stories.

"I hope so. Darling, I really hope so."

############

A/N More soon.

A/N More soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

**Thankyou all for reading my stories and taking the time to review. However, as I have recieved some reviews which I find slightly off putting and disturbing I am leaving this story where it is and I may delete it. I still enjoy watching and writing stories for Castle but I feel that I cannot continue writing fics for this genre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine. Thank you for the kind response to chapter 6. This is the chapter that will replace it. I have disabled reviews from anonymous reviewers. Sorry if this causes offence of difficulty but it is in reponse to a reviewer that was personally insulting and quite unwell judging by what they wrote to a complete stranger. Thanks again to Sookie and Jdragonlover NCIS demon and all the others who have told me to ignore the personal review and keep writing. for the kind words and support. The show will go on. Note the Bones mention. I don't own that either!**

**Healing Touch.**

"Hey, Ryan." Esposito walked into the Bullpen as his friend looked up. "You ok?"

"Yeah." The shorter man nodded. "Lanie is right. There is no way that the man that committed murder is the same man that shot Castle. It's wierd but it feels as though someone wants us to blame the wrong person. Like they want us to think that the same person is responsible."

"Lanie said there was no chance the gunmen were the same." Esposito sighed. He was beginning to wonder when the case was going to end. He had been worried about his friends and was beginning to worry about the medical examiner he had been dating for the last few months. It seemed that the usually bubbly and bright medical examiner had been affected badly by her friend's shooting. He sighed heavily as Ryan took a seat next to his friend.

"You know something?" Ryan rested his head on one hand. "We are precisely no where with this case."

"You know, when I was a Ranger I had a friend who went off to join the FBI. Great guy but he has been dealing with a sniper. Lost one of the scientists he works with." He sighed.

"I thought you said FBI."

"Yeah, long story. Look I called Booth. He wasn't in but I'm waiting for him to call me back." Esposito frowned as he thought of his old friend. He knew the guy had been through the mill but he needed information. He just hoped the case in Washington DC would give his team the answers they needed.

"Guys."

Both men almost fell out of their seats as they heard the familiar voice of Kate Beckett.

"Hey."

"How's it going? Ryan. Close your mouth." She sighed. "Anyone think I'd never worked here."

"Good." Esposito glanced at his friend. "It's er. Well, to be honest. We don't know."

"Nothing?"

"Two different guns. Two different killers." Ryan met her eyes.

"Castle isn't dead."

Esposito shot him a look.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Kate leant against the desk. "I just wish I didn't. The good news is he remembers a little more. The bad news is he has had a seizure. A big one. He's awake and they are hopeful."

"Oh thank God." Ryan smiled as Kate folded her arms.

"Yeah. Martha and Alexis are at the hospital now. But if Lanie is right. And I think she is then I think we have to look at who would want to kill him. Apart from me, I mean." She smiled slightly as she realised that she knew very little about his past. She knew about the ex wives and the history of womanising but she really didn't know if there was anyone in his past with a grudge so severe that it would result in an attempt on the author's life. She didn't even know if he would remember if there was anyone that would want to kill him. She stared at her shoes as she tried to think like a cop rather than a girlfriend. It was easier said than done.

########

"Richard." Martha almost sighed his name as she sat next to her only child's bedside.

"Mother." He smiled at her. She closed her eyes dramatically, relieved that no only did he recognise her but he sounded better. His speech was no longer slurred and he seemed to have the cheeky look in his eye that he had since she had held him in the maternity unit almost four decades earlier.

"Alexis has gone to call the school. She hasn't been in but Cara has been bringing her work home for her."

"She never misses school." Castle frowned.

"Well, incase you hadn't noticed. You getting shot is a bit unusual, dear." Martha smiled as he nodded.

"Have they found him? Kate was here but ..."

"How much do you remember about Kate?" Martha had been told not to ask. She just couldn't stop herself.

"I've known her a while I think."

"Yes."

"She's different to the others. Not like Gina or Meredith. She's a brilliant police officer, murder squad detective. We've always been close. I don't know why but I think we've always been together."

"Not always." Martha sighed. "But I think you were both in love with each other long before you both realised it. I mean, you are an intelligent man. Mostly."

"Thanks." He raised an eyebrow at the backhanded compliment.

"You're welcome Darling." She watched as he rolled his eyes. She knew he was slowly recovering memories that he didn't even realise he had lost.

"Do you know? No, forget it." He sighed.

"No, if I am allowed to tell you I will."

"I really don't remember anything of the day I was shot. Was Kate with me? Where was I? I'm sure you told me earlier but I have no memory of it." He looked away, almost ashamed that the memory was not as sharp as he knew it had been.

"No." Martha took his hand as he sighed in relief. "She came to the hospital as soon as she knew but she wasn't with you when you were shot. She was at work. You had been to see Gina regarding the date for the publication of Heat Burns."

"I called a book Heat Burns? I deserve to have been shot."

"Richard!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway." Martha arched an eyebrow. "You were on your way to meet her and the guys when you were shot. I was at rehersals and Alexis was on a school field trip."

"Where?"

"Some History trip, I'm not exactly sure where. I was rehersing 42nd Street."

"Oh." He watched as she shook her head.

"Richard, you look tired. Get some sleep." She kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes. For a moment she saw the boy she had raised rather than the grown man she was proud to call her son. Shaking her head sadly she slipped out of his room and closed the door behind her.

#############

"DNA match." Lanie announced as she walked towards Kate.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey." Esposito smiled as he saw his girlfriend walk towards them.

"Hey." She returned the smile. "As I was saying. I have a ballistics and DNA match for the bullet yanked out of victim number three."

"The lawyer?"

"Yeah." Lanie watched as Kate leant back on her desk. "Marcus Lawrence. He was shot by the same gun as the others but the bullet had been modified. Why? Don't ask me but it was a military issue bullet. Probably fired from a common handgun. It hit him in the chest and embedded itself near the aorta. That's the big artery that carries the blood away from the heart."

"Right." Esposito tried to pretend he knew what she was talking about.

"Someone used the wrong bullet for the gun they had. And they left their mark. I can run it through the DNA database."

"Yeah." Lanie smiled. "That's what I'm telling you. Your killer. He is not only one mean son of a b but he knows what he is doing when it comes to ballistics. There is no way just anyone could do that. It takes knowledge and a degree of skill. You're looking at ex military."

"Ok." Kate was lost in thought. "Ok."

"I'll call my friend in the FBI." Esposito stated as he saw both women stare at the floor. He made a mental note to ask Lanie what was going on when he got her alone later. He knew it was more than just the shootings that had upset her. He just hoped it wasn't the beginning of the end.

##################

A/N Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine. Very very minor cross over with Bones.**

**Late Night Tete a Tete?**

Martha sighed as she checked her watch. She knew she really had to go home and get ready for rehersals. She wanted to tell the director where to go but with Richard in the hospital she knew they needed her income. Castle smiled slightly as he saw her.

"Mother."

"Mm?"

"Go home. Take Alexis with you. She needs her rest."

"I wont be going home. I'll be going to the theatre. You remember what I do?" She watched as he nodded slightly.

"Something to do with acting?"

"That's right." She sighed. "I'm an actor."

"I can remember things from years ago but the last few months." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why am I so useless?"

"You aren't completely uselss Richard." She kissed his forehead. "No more than usual."

######################

"Thanks man." Esposito hung up the phone as he thought about his friend in Washington had told him. He felt sorry for the guy, his whole team had been affected by the death of the young scientist. He paused for a moment until he realised he had Kate and Ryan both staring at him.

"What did your friend say?"

"About six weeks ago there was a shooting at the lab he's attached to. A young man was killed. He thinks the bullet wasn't intended for him. He thinks the shooter got sloppy but that he may have been working with someone else. The sniper in DC was eventually shot and killed but Booth thinks we may have his friend with us."

"Great." Kate sighed. "I called Gina and Meredith. Neither think there is anyone that hates Castle enough to kill him. Gina did think that if anyone would shoot him it would be me." Kate folded her arms.

"I used to think that." Ryan smirked as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Beckett." Esposito sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Tonight? Go home. You check on Lanie. Something was wrong earlier and I have no idea what it was."

"Yeah." He sighed as he looked at the desk. He had been hoping the obvious upset of the medical examiner was in his imagination. The fact his senior detective had noticed it too meant he could no longer ignore it. Ryan stood up and grabbed his jacket as Kate switched off her computer as Esposito frowned.

"Right, well. Tell Castle Julie and I may swing by the hospital later." Ryan smiled as Kate nodded. He knew the shooting was just as personal to Beckett as her mother's murder was. He just hoped it didn't detract from the investigation into the killings of the young men. He nodded his goodbyes as he walked out the bullpen.

"Javier?" Kate stared at her friend. "You know the Captain will be back soon."

"Yeah."

"And we will catch the killer and the guy that shot Castle?" She paused as he closed his eyes. "So, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing." She pulled her own jacket tighter to her.

"Just, go to the hospital." He watched as her eyes widened. "Sorry, I."

"It's ok." Kate held his gaze. "What else did Booth say?"

"The sniper, he was ex military. Ex Ranger. Same as me." He narrowed his eyes. "Turned killer for money. You know that woman, the Gravedigger?"

"I was so glad I didn't work that case." Kate sighed. "I saw it on the news. You're friend worked that?"

"Lead investigator. Well, the sniper killed her." He sighed. "One of my own. An ex miliatary man."

"I'm sorry." Kate thought she understood a little. When Montgomery had confessed to being aware of her mother's murder and that he had done nothing to stop it she had almost thought she was going to die of a broken heart.

"No problem." He met her eyes. "I'm going to call by the morgue, pick up Lanie."

"Good idea." Kate smiled. She had a feeling her friend wasn't telling her everything. She would just have to bide her time.

#####################

Alexis walked along the hospital corridor towards the room her father was being nursed in. She knew he remembered her as a little girl but had no idea whether he had any recall of her as a teenager. It would only be a matter of months before she went to University. She tugged on her purse slightly as she reached her father's room.

"Dad?"

"I thought I told Mother to make sure you got home." Castle smiled.

"Gramms?" Alexis frowned as she sat on the bed next to her father. "She has rehersal tonight."

"She told me. But she also told me that she'd take care of you."

"Dad."

"No, she promised."

"Dad."

"Alexis."

"I haven't seen Gramms since I left to check in with Cara." Castle closed his eyes as the realisation of what he was hearing finally hit. Alexis bit her lip as she began to panic slightly.

"Honey, I think we had better call Kate."

###########

A/N So where is Martha? Why was Lanie upset? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Mummy's Boy**

Castle stared at the hospital room door as he waited for Kate to arrive. He was desperate to find out what had happened to his mother. He knew the actress was more than capable of taking care of herself but he also knew that he had always considered himself able to look after those around him. He shook his head as he thought of the flame haired woman that had barely left his side since he had woken up.

"Mother." He mumbled under his breath.

"I tried her cell phone, again." Alexis answered. Castle turned to face her. "No answer."

"Thanks." He smiled slightly. "She'll be fine. From what Kate has told me, she should be safe. The gunmen seems to target men. No women have been shot yet. That has to bode well for mother, doesn't it?"

"I dunno." Alexis answered honestly.

Both fell silent as he closed his eyes.

"Alexis."

"Yeah."

"I'm not staying here a moment longer."

"Dad! You have to. You have been shot. You lost your memory. You can't leave here!"

"Alexis, I have to. I have to find your Grandmother." He watched as her eyes widened. The door opened to reveal Kate stood in the doorway.

"You are staying here." She held his gaze. He remembered enough to know when and when not to argue with Kate Beckett. Alexis pulled a face as she walked across to the window. "Ok, when did you last see Martha?"

"About an hour ago." Castle answered. "I asked her to give Alexis a ride back to the loft. I didn't want Alexis walking around town on her own with a serial killer out there."

"Dad!" Alexis tutted as she listened to her father.

"Honey, please. I should be able to protect you." He looked away, suddenly ashamed that he hadn't been able to protect either her or his mother. Kate sighed heavily as she sat on the bed near his feet.

"You have to stay here. It was only yesterday that you had a major seizure. You were in a coma for days. I'll find Martha. She'll be fine." Kate touched his hand as the door snapped open.

"Of course I'm fine." Martha stood staring at her family for a second before Alexis flung herself into her arms. "Alexis, darling!"

"We thought." Castle stared at her as Kate smiled slightly. "We thought you were missing. You didn't answer your cell phone."

"I know sweetheart." Martha hugged her grandaughter. "I'm fine. I'm sorry you were worried. I guess I just don't get a reception here. I knew Alexis was talking to her friend so I went to get something to eat."

"Mother." Castle smiled as Kate turned to her.

"Martha, are you ok?"

"Yes. For the final time yes! Now all this talk of going home. No Richard. I wont here of it." She looked away as Kate and Castle exchanged glances. It was clear something had happened to upset her. She wasn't the great actress she thought she was.

##########

Lanie closed her eyes as she rested her head on her hands. She was exhausted. The autopsies and the forensic work was beginning to take it's toll. Now Esposito had found a link with their sniper and the one in Washington she had a feeling her workload was only going to increase. She blinked a few times as the tears threatened to fall. She couldn't be tired. Not now. Not in the middle of a case this important. It was personal now as well as professional. She pushed herself away from the table as she fought the urge to be sick.

"Hey."

"Hi." She turned as Esposito walked in the room. "Do not touch anything."

"Anything?" He raised an eyebrow as she glared. "Ok, I wont touch anything."

"That bullet matched a service handgun. All but Castle were shot at close range. The bullets I dug out of the other victims were all from different handguns. Either it is a guy who likes to get up close and personal who shot the others and a guy that shot Castle wanted to hide. The weapon choice also makes me think that the shooter in Castle's case was a woman."

"A woman?"

"You heard. The trajectory of the shot. The desire to keep away when the person that shot the dead guys wanted to be seen. You don't shoot someone in the back without risking someone getting a look at you." She paused as Esposito closed his eyes.

"You really think that?"

"All the evidence points to it." She rested her head on one hand as Esposito finally noticed how pale she was looking.

"Honey, are you ok?" He stepped towards her as she shook her head before bolting out of the room.

################

"Kate." Martha walked up to the detective as she walked along the hospital corridor. "Be careful."

"You really had him worried. And Alexis." Kate turned to face her.

"I know."

"And?"

"And?"

"You weren't in the hospital canteen. Were you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Martha waved a hand dramatically in the air. "I'm fine."

"You were seen leaving the hospital. When Castle called me I had the security guards pull the CCTV. You were seen leaving with a woman. You didn't look too happy about it." Kate folded her arms as Martha fell silent.

"Just be careful Kate."

"Tell me who she was. Why you lied."

"I lied because that's what mothers do to protect their children." Martha looked Kate directly in the eye. "He has been too ill to worry about me the way he does."

"Martha."

"Kate, please."

"No, tell me what is going on."

"Can we talk somewhere away from here?" Martha looked genuinely scared.

"The station? We can talk there, if you like."

"I'll call the theater, tell them I wont make it to rehersals. Let's go home. I'll talk to you there."

###############

A/N More soon. Thanks again for all the support.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. Not mine, even though I asked really nicely!**

**Confessions?**

Kate watched the older woman as they reached the car. She had grown very fond of Martha Rogers since she had been working with Castle. Then as her relationship with the author had progressed she had grown to think of her as a friend. The feeling of distrust in the pit of her stomach was not something she was used to or had expected to feel.

"Kate." Martha sighed as she got into the car. "The theatre are not expecting me. My understudy can fill in for me tonight. They were very accomodating, actually."

"Good." Kate tried to smile as she started the engine. She knew the conversation they were going to have was not going to be the easiest. Everyone had joked about her marrying Castle, but the fact that her potential mother in law was hiding something with Castle was still in hospital worried her. She drove in relative silence, grateful that Alexis had decided to stay in the hospital with her father. It was not a conversation she wanted to have with the teenager around.

############

Ryan stared at the coffee table as Julie pottered about in the kitchen. He hated to admit it but the cases were really beginning to get to him. It wasn't as if he had never worked a murder case before but this was too close to home. He closed his eyes and tried to force all thoughts of dead teachers, lawyers and injured friends out of his mind. He was not going to make the mistake so many other police officers had before him. He was not going to loose his family and friends because the job destroyed him. He just hoped Beckett and the others felt the same.

"Kevin? Honey?" His eyes snapped open as he heard Julie walk into the den.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was so tired."

"I know." She smiled as she perched on the arm of the chair next to him. One hand made its way to his hair as he closed his eyes again. "I tell you what, I'll order take out. I know I hate it but a little pizza once in a while is good for the soul." She smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Where's the phone?"

"Oh I thought that'd wake you up." She kissed his forehead as he debated whether Vegetable Supreme or Pepperoni was the way to go.

#################

"Lanie? Lanie?" Esposito spoke to the closed bathroom door. The medical examiner had been ensconsed behind the closed door for a little over ten minutes. When there was no answer he pushed the door open and felt his heart stop in his chest. Lanie was laying on the bathroom floor, a bath of sweat as she shook uncontrollably. He knelt beside her as he tried not to panic._ I'm a homicide detectective, an ex army Ranger, I do not panic. Oh Lanie. Oh please be ok, please be ok. Don't panic Javier. She needs me._

"Hey." He felt his pulse return to normal as Lanie opened her eyes.

"You ok?"

"No." She smiled slightly as he pulled her into a sitting position. "I feel like crap."

"You look like it." He ran a hand over her hair. "What happened?"

"I felt sick." She stated. "Real sick, and I was."

"A bug."

"Maybe." She rested her head against his chest. "But I think I fainted."

"You need to go to the hospital."

"No." She sighed. "I just, I just need to get some rest."

He paused for a moment. The fear abating slightly. If Lanie Parish was arguing then she was definately feeling better. He kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"Lanie. You can't just go home. I get you're tired. So am I. This case is a nightmare." He watched as her eyes closed for a moment. He didn't like how pale she was or how she seemed to be behaving so differently to normal.

"I just need to be near the bathroom and to rest." She opened her eyes as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Javier."

"Hospital. Now. Please, Honey. For me." He smiled slightly as she glared at him. He knew he had won that argument.

################

"Martha." Kate started as she threw her keys on the table next to the telephone.

"Look, this isn't easy for me."

"I understand that. But Martha, this is serious." Kate held the older woman's gaze as she sat opposite her. Martha rested her head on one hand.

"I know." She snapped. "My son was almost killed. There isn't much more serious it can get."

"And you were seen" Kate paused "Leaving the hospital with a young woman."

"She was from the theatre."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Kate, please. I had to talk to her. She told me some things." She blinked as the tears filled her eyes.

"What things?"

"Kate, please it's personal."

"Not when Richard is laying in a hospital bed barely able to remember who he is." Kate stared at her. "Martha, do not hold out on me."

"I'm not."

"Then talk to me." Kate leant forward and stared at her. "Please Martha. Alexis and Castle were really worried about you."

"I am sorry about that." Martha was beginning to get agitated. "The woman is Diane Matthews. She used to work at the Theatre. A stage hand."

"Ok."

"She was sacked about three months ago. I hadn't seen her again until today." Martha looked away, as if trying to order her thoughts. Kate didn't want to push her but she knew that she was going to clam up if she didn't press her.

"Martha."

"She said she knew why Richard was in hospital. She said she knew who shot him."

"And you didn't tell me this? You didn't think someone coming to you with evidence was not a good idea?" Kate wanted to scream. Martha closed her eyes.

"I am clearly not explaining myself very well. You have been looking for someone with a grudge against Richard. Now the only person I would have ever thought of was Meredith but she would never do such a thing. She hates violence. No, it's someone who wants to hurt me."

"I see."

"No Kate. No you don't." She closed her eyes. "Thirty five years ago my life was not stable. Richard was a baby by the time I sorted myself out." She watched as Kate narrowed her eyes. "I was in debt and I got into trouble. I knew the authorities would take my son and put him in foster care. So, when another actor was into drugs I got scared. I ran. The police arrested him and I gave evidence. Now he has found me."

"Martha, the person that shot Richard was a woman."

Martha sighed. It all made sense to her. It was just as she had been warned.

"I know."

#####################

A/N More soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**End of the Beginning.**

Kate stared at the older woman as she tried to process the information Martha had given her. It seemed that the shooter had never met Rick. That he was never really the target. Martha had been. Kate shook her head sadly, knowing how guilty the older woman felt. Rick was her only child. She had never really wanted anymore and had brought him up almost single handedly. She knew Martha had been heartbroken when it turned out that he was going to be a single father to Alexis.

"And you are sure about this?"

"Kate." Martha closed her eyes. The guilt written all over her face. "If you had asked me if all this was possible a month ago I would have thought you were some crazy woman. Now? I'm certain. Richard has a half sister by his father. I never knew he had a daughter. Kate, I'm not proud of the fact that I didn't even remember his name."

"He said you never told him who his father was."

"He never really asked." Martha sighed. "Anyway, she turned up here the weekend before, what happened."

"And?"

"Told me she had been fired. I sympathised but she said that I could be the one to put a good word in for her. That I was the one that owed her that."

"Why?"

"Because I had stopped her from ever knowing who her older brother was. I swear I told her what I am telling you. I never knew he had a sister. I was young, stupid and drinking. It was the 70s, anything went. I forgot my pill and well, Richard was the result of that." She waved a hand in the air as if it explained everything.

"You honestly have no idea who his father is?"

"No." Martha sighed. "I told you I was in with a bad crowd."

"So you think this woman, Dianne tried to kill Rick?"

"She said I would be made to pay. Hurting him and Alexis. Well that's the only real way to make me pay." Martha blinked as the tears filled her eyes. "I was 23, not much older than Alexis is now. I never intended for anyone to get hurt. When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified but that one night stand turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me."

Kate smiled slightly as the cell phone in her pocket rang. She knew Martha adored her family. There was no way she had intentially got herself involved in anything that would harm either her son or granddaughter. She stood as she answered the call, knowing that Martha would still have questions to answer.

###############

Alexis smiled slightly as she looked out of the hospital window. She was relieved that Martha had turned up safe and well but couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. She turned to her father as she heard him talking to one of the nurses that had arrived to check his wound and vital signs. It seemed the young nurse was suitably unimpressed with the fact she was nursing a world famous author. She waited until the nurse had closed the door before crossing the room and sitting next to her father.

"What is it?" He knew when she was worried.

"What do you remember?" Alexis asked. "I mean the doctors said you have amnesia but you seem to know alot of stuff." She stared at him. "I did some research. There are hundreds of different types of memory loss, depending on the cause."

"Alexis." He took her hand as she met his eyes. "Alot of things are still hazy. I know I thought you were still a little girl and that your mom and I were still married."

"But?"

"But things are coming back to me slowly." He smiled. "I remember the important things. Just some things are hazy. Like I am never sure whether I take sugar in my coffee."

"Two." She smiled. "You take two."

"Oh, thank you. I think I'd like to test that theory." He flashed his trademark charm smile as Alexis rolled her eyes. Her dad was back and she couldn't be happier.

######################

"Dr Parish?" Esposito walked towards an older doctor as he tried not to think about how Lanie had been when he had last spoken to her. She had not wanted to go to the ER, he had almost had to blackmail her and he knew that she would not be happy with him. The doctor narrowed his eyes as he turned to face him.

"And you are?"

"Her fiance." Esposito lied easily.

"She's in the treatment area with the nurse. She should be allowed to go home shortly but she will need to rest. And I mean rest. I know she has a stressful occupation." Esposito narrowed his eyes as the cut glass English accent began to grate on him. "But in her condition she needs to rest."

"Her condition?"

"Good day." The doctor nodded before walking off in the direction of the OR. Esposito took a deep breath and leant against the wall as his cell phone began to ring. He was tempted to ignore it but knew that Ryan and Beckett would only be angry with him if he did.

"Yeah?" He snapped into the phone line. "What? Ryan that's great. You certain we got enough to pick him up? We have an arrest? It's over?" He couldn't help but smile as Ryan confirmed that a man had been arrested for the sniper killings. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold hospital wall. He knew the person who had tried to kill Castle was still out there but the serial killer was currently being picked up by Ryan and two of the other detectives that had been drafted in to help. He couldn't help but feel relieved that there was a final breakthrough in the case. He had no idea how Ryan had found it but he was glad he had. He ended the call as he heard the door to the treatment room open and Lanie appear in front of him.

"Hey." She smiled weakly.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Honey." Lanie smirked slightly. "I'm always ok."

"The doctor said." Esposito stepped towards her as she smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So?"

"We are. It's true? I mean you are?" Esposito looked away as Lanie smiled, his sudden inability to form a sentance seemed to amuse her more than ever. She nodded as he took her hand in his.

"Yeah. That is. I am. If you don't want this. I." Her words were cut short as her lips were covered with his. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist. He had a feeling everything was going to be alright.

###############

A/N More soon. Nearly finished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Castle. This is the penultimate chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and provided reviews. I am unsure whether I will write more Castle at this moment in time. Although I have an idea for a one shot.**

**Brothers and Sisters**

Kate marched back on to the Bullpen as Ryan looked up from his desk. He knew Kate would be keen to find out about the arrests but he was more interested in how his friend was coping at the hospital. He had only recieved a brief text telling him that Lanie was in the ER and Esposito would be back soon. Kate threw her jacket over the back of her chair as she waited for him to tell her what was going on.

"We arrested a man on suspicion of homicide last night."

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "Who?"

"Mark Victor Doland. Aged 49, no wife, no kids. Ex Army Ranger."

"Fits with the profile." Kate sat down as Ryan nodded. "How?"

"His girlfriend, Lucy Morgan saw the coverage in the news. Put two and two together and called."

"Good to know our detective work was so fantastic we needed a tip off from a disgruntled girlfriend." Kate shook her head as Ryan laughed.

"Hey, we put the profile out there. We have the evidence." Ryan leant back and put his feet on the desk. Kate smiled slightly.

"I think I know who shot Castle."

"What?" Ryan was on his feet as Kate stared up at him. "You know who shot him?"

"Not for certain." She paused as the phone on her desk began to ring. He stared at her as she got rid of the caller before standing and pulling on her jacket.

"Well?"

"Ryan?"

"Who shot Rick Castle?" Ryan stared at him as the door to the Bullpen flew open. Kate turned to face the newcomer as Esposito raised a hand in the air.

"Hey."

"How's Lanie?" Ryan asked as Kate's eyebrows flew up towards her hairline. Esposito smiled as he tugged off his leather jacket.

"Good. She's good. We're good." He smiled "What?"

"Ok." Kate stared at him. "What happened?"

"I am sworn to secrecy. But I've been told to make sure you call as soon as you are off duty. What'd I miss?"

"Ryan arrested a serial killer." Kate nodded towards her friend "And I am about to arrest the woman that tried to kill Richard Castle." She walked towards the door as Ryan and Esposito began to follow her.

"You arrested a serial killer?" Esposito clapped Ryan on the back as he nodded.

"He ain't been convicted yet."

"Yea, but hey, you arrested a serial killer!"

"I know." Ryan shrugged his shoulders as they headed towards the car park. Neither really knew the trouble had only just began.

###########

"Dad?" Alexis pulled on her jacket and shrugged her long red hair out of her collar.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you ever wonder?" She met his gaze as she sat back down.

"Wonder what?" He asked innocently as she raised an eyebrow. He nodded once as he realised what she was talking about.

"Who shot you. Don't you ever wonder who was the person who wanted to kill you? I mean, to shoot someone is pretty extreme." She bit her bottom lip as he covered her hand in his own. "I mean, what if whoever it was comes back?"

"They aren't going to come back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am so sure because Kate and the guys are on the case. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They'll find who it was. I am perfectly safe. I'll be home in a few days and we can all go back to normal." He squeezed her hand as she looked down.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know who it was? I mean if it was me, I think I'd want to know who tried to kill me. Who it was that hated me so much?"

"No." Castle answered honestly. "No, I don't think I do."

############

"Does Castle know?" Esposito asked as Kate drove towards the centre of the city. The wind and rain making her more cautious than she knew she would ordinarily have been.

"I haven't told him."

"Wait." Ryan leant forward as he tried to process what she was telling him. "Martha Rogers never married Castle's dad."

"True."

"She never told him who his dad really is."

"You know that." Kate signalled to turn right. The windscreen wipers continued to beat a staccatto on the windscreen.

"Yeah." Esposito sighed. He had always been close to his father and couldn't understand what it would be like to grow up without his dad in his life. Kate sighed heavily as she thought of her partner. She still couldn't get her head around the fact someone had tried to kill the mild mannered author.

"But a woman shot him. Lanie ran the DNA and the ballistics. The DNA is definately female but whoever it is isn't in our databases. The angle of the bullet as it entered his body suggests that the person holding the gun wasn't used to handling fire arms. It also suggests that the person holding the gun had a terrible aim."

"Yeah." Kate answered. "The bullet hit him but a second bullet hit the wall behind him. Hardly the work of a crack shot."

"Exactly." Ryan answered as Kate pulled the car int an alley way at the back of a shopping mall. "But why?"

"That is something we will have to ask her."

########################

A/N Please review. More Caskett next time. Rick has to come home from hospital soon doesn't he?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine. Here it it. Finally! The last chapter. Thankyou for reading this story. I wont be writing any more Castle after this is complete. (There may be an epilogue but then thats it.) Does anyone know when series 4 airs on Alibi in the UK?**

**Home**.

Ryan opened the car door as Esposito and Kate followed suit. Both men knew she was holding out on them, neither had any real idea why a fired stage hand would want to kill their friend. Kate checked her gun as she walked alongside Ryan.

"I do the talking." She stated calmly as Esposito nodded.

"Beckett."

"I mean it. You both stay outside. This arrest has to be clean."

"You think this Dianne Matthews shot Castle." Ryan started.

"No, I know she did."

"But why?"

"Honestly." He paused. "Family business."

"Family business?" Esposito raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said." She held her gun in front of her as she pressed the doorbell.

##############################

"Hi Honey, I'm home." Castle smiled as he opened his front door. "Great. Not only did I get shot and loose my memory but I arrive home to an empty house and start talking to myself."

"Hey Dad." Alexis hugged him as he smiled slightly.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Because it's Saturday." Alexis raised an eyebrow as she spoke. She was still worried about her father and had no idea he was going to be discharged from hospital a few hours after she left.

"I know." He kissed her hair. "I know." He smiled as she shook her head. "Where's your Grams?"

"I have no idea. She said she would be home."

Castle smiled slightly as he looked around the loft. His mother had told him she would be home all weekend. He had no idea where she would have got to so late in the evening when she didn't have a preformance. He tried to push the fear away as he thought of all the trouble his mother could get herself into when given the opportunity.

############

"This is nuts." Ryan shook his head as Esposito smirked. "Man, what are you so happy about?"

"We got the serial killer behind bars, at least until the trial. Castle isn't going to die and Lanie." He smiled slightly as they half listened to Kate talking to Diannie Matthews. Ryan shook his head.

"What about Lanie?"

"I am going to ask her to marry me. You wanna be best man if she says yes?"

"If? Yeah, course I do." Ryan beamed before falling silent. The sound of raised voices stilled their conversation as they both listened to Kate confronting the woman they had come to arrest.

"Dianne."

"You don't know anything."

"I know you bought a gun three weeks ago. That you had bought lessons at the local firing range but never bothered to attend them."

"So? Not exactly breaking the law." Dianne glared at her.

"No." Kate nodded as she held the younger woman's gaze. She was not about to look away when she had the woman who had shot her partner in her sights. "Neither is using the name Cara when you took the job at the Theater."

"Exactly."

"What is illegal is pumping bullets into your half brother." Kate spoke calmly, surprised at how her voice seemed to stay level. "You shot Richard Castle because you were jealous of his success. I know you tried to bribe and blackmail Martha Rogers first but when that didn't work you shot him in the back."

"I never intended to kill him."

"Good job your not a sniper. Lousy shot." Kate glared as she held her gun level in front of her. "Dianne Matthews, I am placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of Richard Castle."

"NO!" Dianne screamed. "He ruined everything. EVERYTHING!" She lunged forward as Esposito barged into the room a second ahead of Ryan. The gunfire caught them off guard as Kate ran towards the smaller woman and rugby tackled her to the ground seconds before her world turned black.

##########################

"Mother." Castle sighed as he turned to see Martha walk into the kitchen.

"Richard! Darling!" She waved a hand towards her son. "What are you doing here?"

"The doctor said there was nothing more that they could do for me at the hospital so I decided to come home." He watched as she smiled. "So, I wanted to come home. To the bosom of my family." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Where were you?"

"I had a few things to attend to."

"Mother."

"Richard." She nodded pointedly towards Alexis.

"I get it." Alexis smiled. "You want to talk to Dad without me around. Geez I'm seventeen." She shook her head as Castle closed his eyes.

"My baby. All grown up."

"Dad" She smiled before heading off towards her bedroom. "I'll go call Sophie. We have this maths thing for school."

"Ok." He watched her go still amazed that the teenager was actually his daughter. Martha smiled as she watched him watch her go.

"She's growing up."

"Don't I know it?" He shook his head. "Now, Mother. I think you and I need to have a little talk. I think it's time I found out about my paternity, seeing as someone else seems to think they know all about it." Martha stared at her hands, knowing now was the time she was going to have to have the one conversation she had been avoiding for almost forty years.

"Sit down."

"Mother." Richard held her gaze before walking towards the sofa.

########################

"Officer down." Ryan yelled into his phone as Esposito turned Kate over so he could see her face.

"Beckett?"

"Get after her." Kate groaned as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"She tried to shoot you." Esposito explained as he pulled Kate into a sitting position. Ryan had barged out of the room towards Dianne. The younger woman limped towards the fire escape as Ryan barrelled after her. Seconds later he pinned her in the corner and placed the handcuffs on her wrists.

"Dianne Matthews. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Richard Castle and assault on a police officer." He gasped the caution out as he dragged her out towards the car. Esposito helped Kate to her feet as she rested one hand on her ribs.

"You ok?"

"Me?" Kate smiled slightly. "Couldn't be better."

#################

The door clicked shut as Castle kept his eyes on the coffee table in front of him. The last few weeks had taken his tole on him. He closed his eyes as he felt Kate sit next to him on the sofa and rest a hand on his wrist.

"Castle."

"Hi."

"Where is everyone?"

"Alexis is asleep." He smiled as he thought of the teenager. "Mother went to the Theatre. Apparently she had to meet the casting director."

"Oh right." Kate sighed as she felt his fingers entwine with hers. "Are you alright?"

"Me." He held her gaze. "I'm just happy to be home. Mother certainly made the homecoming interesting."

"She did?"

"You arrested my sister." He met her gaze. "Dianne."

"No." Kate answered honestly. "Ryan did. He seems to be on a roll at the moment. Arrested the serial killer too."

"My sister tried to kill me." He raised his eyes to meet hers as Kate nodded slowly. "And what happened to you?"Kate held his gaze as one hand reached up to touch her face, the bruise on her cheek suddenly not so painful as Castle gently ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Dianne didn't take kindly to being arrested. I would have come straight home but Lanie called."

"Oh." He looked away.

"Rick?"

"It doesn't matter who my father is. He clearly had no intention of being a dad to me forty years ago, why should he now? I have no idea why Dianne thought my books doing well was a slight on her." He paused. "But blackmailing my mother, hurting you."

"Pales into comparison to what she did to you." Kate paused as he turned back to her. "She tried to kill you."

"As far as I am concerned the only family that I need already live in this apartment. Alexis, Mother and you." He smiled slightly as she blinked back tears. "Kate."

"Don't be too hard on Martha." Kate sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I wont."

"Rick."

"I forgot alot of things." He sighed. "But I think I remember how it feels to kiss you."

"Cheesy Castle. Very cheesy." She smiled as he kissed her cheek. "You want to test that theory? See what you remember?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He kissed her gently as her arms wound themselves around him. Neither heard the door close behind them as Martha bit her bottom lip and smiled. She shook her head as she slipped silently towards her bedroom, glad for once that things didn't seem to be as broken as she had feared.

#################################

A/N Thankyou for reading. Thats all folks.


End file.
